


doubt

by deanwstories



Series: Chosen [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Garden of Eden, Gen, Heaven, M/M, Michael is doubtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwstories/pseuds/deanwstories
Summary: Canon divergent. Michael has not been seen for months. Raphael finds him in the garden of eden. The brothers talk.
Relationships: Michael & Dean Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: Chosen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897504
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	doubt

**Author's Note:**

> You can really read any of these stories in any order. I'll add in the notes if things change but these are just glimpses into this AU timeline.

“Hello, Raphael.”

Michael turned to the fluttering of wings. His brother, Raphael, appeared in front of him. 

“Michael,” the other angel greeted him, looking around to see that they were in the garden. Michael stood in front of the tree of life, his hand just barely touching. “I wasn’t expecting to find you here of all places, brother,” Raphael said, raising an eyebrow.

Michael chuckled. “Who were you expecting to find?”

“Joshua.”

“Ah. No, I gave him the day,” Michael said. They fell into silence for a moment. Michael then asked, “What did you want of him?”

Raphael straightened and said, “Actually I came to see if he knew where you were.” The response made Michael frown. He hadn’t expected Raphael to be looking for him.

“Why?” he asked.

“You’ve hidden yourself from us,” Raphael said. He was looking at Michael, his eyes narrowed, his lips pursed. “None of our brothers and sisters have seen you for weeks, months.” He paused for a moment. “I prayed to you, called out for you. You didn’t answer me, brother. Not once. And I asked myself, ‘why?’ Why is that? Michael always answers. Unless...unless it has to do with the plan, the grand plan. The one that our father set before us, since Lucifer fell. But then I thought, ‘that can’t be’, our brother, Michael, the champion of heaven, he would want to move forward with the plan. Why would he hide himself away if it has anything to do with that? I am correct though, brother, am I not? You still want to free the devil from his prison and defeat him and create true paradise. You still believe in our father’s plan, in your destiny. Do you not?”

Michael, for the first time, in months...faltered. Just for a moment, hardly noticeable. He straightened back up. He looked at Raphael in the eyes and said, “Yes. Of course I believe in father’s plans. How could you even doubt me?”

For a moment, Raphael didn’t answer. Then he smiled and said, “Of course I have not doubted you, brother. You know I believe in you and father’s plan more than anyone else. But you have to realize that when you just disappeared, not even answering a prayer...some might take it the wrong way.”

Michael knew what his brother said was true. While he had been away, watching over the Winchesters, appearing in dreams of humans...he heard the prayers sent from his brothers and sisters. Raphael had also prayed to him. Of course the archangel didn’t answer his brother. If he had, he would have demanded to know what Michael was doing, where the archangel had gone. Michael couldn’t tell his brother that he had been visiting the Righteous Man, that he had been making trips into his dreams and having doubts of the plan. He knew Raphael. Raphael would have questioned him, tried to stop him. He would not approve of his growing relationship with the Winchesters, the eldest in particular. Dean Winchester was supposed to be his vessel, a tool for him to use against their fallen brother. 

Raphael could not know of any of Michael’s inner turmoil.

He leaned back against the tree of life, feeling the light pulse under his fingertips. He watched his brother carefully. Despite what Raphael said, he was growing suspicious. Michael said, “Brother, your concern, while unwarranted, is highly appreciated. As you can see, I am fine, and we will continue on track to creating paradise on earth just as intended. I apologize for not answering your prayers. It had not been my intention to ignore you or any of our siblings.” He turned around and knelt by a small growing flower. When his finger lightly brushed it, it bloomed fully, filled with angelic grace. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I do have a garden to tend to, unless you would like to join me.”

The fluttering of wings was the only response he got.

Michael turned to see that he was alone in the garden once more.


End file.
